Penlink Spirocrank
Physical Description Her eyes are a vibrant blue-green. A matted, choppy hairstyle with ruffled bangs and spiked ends brushes her shoulders. Its color is best described as a dull silver or lavender. One thick, silver hoop earring hooks around the rim of her left ear. Her presence constantly arrests the senses of others with the trace of gunpowder and dry oil, its fragrance thick and gingerly ripe. Perched on a steeply curvaceous (if not pudgy-like) frame, this gnome's face is soft but crafted with delicately sharp features, often skewed by the quirk of a brow. A bubbly and zealous intellect sparkles in her eyes with the brilliance of sun-beamed glass. Her demeanor is drenched with something comically cute, plump, and quirky, and she gestures animatedly, with motions reflecting a vast ambition. Her voice is blunt and musical with a slight scratch, a keen astuteness underlying its ring. She doesn't walk or run. Rather, she toddles or scampers, and seems to stumble over herself repeatedly. A dainty rose is clamped above her left ear. It's stunningly white. Tethered about her belt is the chain of a silver necklace, its dangling pendant fashioned undeniably after the Hand of Argus. Subtle globs of glue, tactfully planted, assure they shall never be lost. Beneath her right glove a beautifully intricate ring embraces her finger, it too glinting in a milky silver. Personality One of the most adorable, eccentric geeks you'll face. She talks like a high school math teacher... uh. Only cute. Weaknesses: Penlink clicks to a cold, intense, and silent demeanor when faced with crisis. Some may claim her to behave robotically. (Explosives will still make her smirk.) Though her focus is unshakable, this does infer she will not be so warm to her allies in this state. She frequently prioritizes duty over emotion despite any extent of passion attempting to bind her. Her prowess in battle is characterized by swift action, and only a serious doubt of a command holds reign over hesitation. Out of combat Penlink is prone to sincere expression, perhaps to a fault. Her sometimes sardonic and skeptical nature can leave unease. Her tinkering is a near obsession, almost as much as insects. This harmonizes seamlessly with her focus, one that can be so concentrated that she becomes oblivious to what may transpire nearby, save for anything weighty. And yet when her attention is scattered and nonchalant, she'll tend to occupy her mind with thought, heeding less awareness to that rock she's about to stumble over. (Maybe that's why she trips all the time.) Because Penlink's mind constantly teems with energy, it requires constant activity. Her curiosity is also known to prove troublesome. Possibly her worst flaw of all- she's ticklish. Very, very, very ticklish. Strengths: Her presence erupts with a warm, bubbly glow, enveloped with an enduringly comical aura. Penlink is selfless, dutiful, honorable and protective, never once hesitating to offer assistance or to console others. Conscious effort opens its arms to open-mindedness and strong values. Ceaselessly she feeds her curiosity and perfects her skills, an outlook that has crafted an avid learner. Though no scholar of Azeroth, she does attempt to grasp key information and whatever her inquisitive nature demands. In the midst of her limited knowledge she exhibits a vastly astute intellect. Her intense focus and logical mind allows clear thought without being barred by anxiety (discluding the comical and minor), or dishonorable sensations of vengeance. She strongly abhors this concept, as well as blood lust, cowardice, irrationality, and ignobility. Regardless of an outwardly goofy shell, the tiny woman holds a profound wisdom, often to be shed in a way one would expect from a proud and sagely granny. Her innovative imagination brings about an endless stream of creation. Exceptionally passionate and ambitious, Penlink shrouds herself in undying determination. She's an animated one; cute, sharp, and witty. Just a playful poke could make her giggle. Skills Engineering, mining, cooking, acting, sketching, her Woodwind Switch-O-Matic 2500, piloting, singing, math, science, insect biology, puzzles. She's embarrassingly terrible at dancing, serious poetry, arcane magic, and fighting with daggers. Languages Fluent in Gnomish and Common, nearly fluent in Dwarvish, and a slight knowledge of Draenei. Penlink's Attempt at Poetry: Roses are red, Violets are blue, d/dx x^n = n x^(n-1) ...Fiddlesticks, I can’t do poetry for beans. History (Coming Soon.) Category:Alliance category:Gnome Category:Warrior Category:Manifest Destiny